warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Slipping Away
Slipping Away By Fox WARNING: GORE ~~ (20 minutes ago) It was anything but a peaceful night. I was grabbed, ripped out of my nest. Did anyone notice? Of course...not. I yowled for help but help was long coming. I was dragged, dragged by three different scents...of WindClan. It was silent and painful, the way they dragged me. Finally, they threw me on top of a smooth stone pile. I felt a trickle of blood leaking onto my paw, the source my injured head. "So you're sure she's the one," A gruff voice asked. "Graystar won't be too pleased if we've got the wrong one." Huh? "Oh she sure is the one," The second tom chuckled. "Seen this pretty thing at gatherings. She is Mintstar's daughter, all right." "Then let's start our work." The third tom ominously hissed, and all their claws unsheathe and their murderous eyes flashed. I quickly stood up. "No...no!" I backed away, shaking my head, terrified. They leapt onto me and tore my fur, my pelt. I'm thrown against a tree and I thought my paws were broken, paralyzed. They leapt on me again and I fought back, scratching their flanks. In response, the third tom grabbed me, and flung me onto the boulder, and...my head was hit, and there was no doubt my body was broken. The toms pad around me, sneering. "Job finished," First one hissed. "Now Graystar will supply us with moons of prey." "Should we bury her?" The voices fade. "Nah, let the crows have her," Fade more. "Remember me to StarClan, Whitefall." I feel their presences gone. ~~ (Now) It feels like days. But it is still night. I dare not move, I am wasted. Not long before I join StarClan. I was not worth it anyway...I feel my eyes close and my presence seems fainter. Wait. What about Foxpelt? I've been wanting to tell him I didn't mean what I said in that way, to apologize and tell him I love him. What about the kits I always wanted? My life ending means taking away their chance to live. Am I that selfish? I am Mintstar and Emberstorm's only daughter, along with my two brothers from a litter after me. They cannot lose me or my remaining brothers, not so soon after Applepaw died. What am I thinking, what am I? I need to live. I want to live. StarClan, don't take me. Give me a chance to make everything right. I can help this world. I can... live. ~~ Days later, I find myself in the medicine den, leaves wrapped over me, and my fur smells like...mint? I see tears spill onto myself, tears not my own, tears of many. Then I am realize I'm seeing this from StarClan. The End Author's Note This was really heartbreaking to write but it is a tribute to the two dead and one injury of three students in my school district's high school. I hope they see this, wherever they are. Rest in peace. Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions